El precio de un error
by Zarket Black
Summary: "Los piromantes, por ejemplo, eran presas codiciadas en otros tiempos... Sus órganos internos, igual que los de los dragones, son el ingrediente fundamental de potentes hechizos de magia roja, y había hechiceros que no reparaban en medios para hacerse con ellos."


**Disclaimer: **El ciclo de la Luna Roja y Rocavarancolia ertenecen a José Antonio Cotrina, aunque los personajes aquí expuestas (exceptuando la mención de pasada a uno en concreto) me pertenecen a mí.

* * *

La Luna Roja se alzaba en el cielo, bañando con su luz al joven. El terráqueo había abandonado el torreón al ver los gritos y el caos que se extendían por él cuando comenzaba la Luna, pero no le importaba ahora mismo. Sentía cómo el poder palpitaba por sus venas, cómo la Luna, la ciudad, y la misma Rocavaragálago, lo llamaban. Se olvidó de sus amigos mientras comenzaba a correr, riendo a carcajadas. En Alborada habían sufrido mucho aquellos meses de criba, a pesar de la insistencia de uno de los nublinos, Esmael, en que aquello merecía la pena, en que la Luna los bendecería con poder más allá de lo imaginable. Hasta entonces Álvaro no había creído esas palabras, pero el poder y la euforia que palpitaban en sus venas corroboraban las palabras de su compañero de criba.

Conforme se acercaba a la inmensa catedral roja sentía que aquella energía que lo invadía era más y más grande. Instintivamente miró al foso, sintiendo cómo lo llamaba y tiraba de él. Se acerco cauteloso, sin estar seguro de querer tocar la lava. Sin embargo, había algo en ella que lo llamaba y lo encandilaba, atrayéndolo como la miel a las moscas. Se tendió en el suelo y y acercó la cara al fuego, sintiendo la ola de calor que acompañaba a aquel elemento. Extrañamente, no le molestaba. De hecho, le agradaba bastante y, con una sonrisa bastante traviesa, fue acercando la mano al elemento lentamente. Pronto sus dedos rozaron el magma y, al sentir un enorme placer con aquel simple roce, decidió meter allí el brazo casi entero.

Una oleada de poder recorrió todo su cuerpo. Su risa volvió a salir como una explosión, aunque con un deje mucho más maniático que antes. El fuego no le hacía daño, pero estar en contacto con él hacía que sintiese cómo la magia entraba en su organismo de forma brutal. _«Joder, es mejor que un orgasmo»_, pensó, sin que le faltase mucha razón. Sacó el brazo para observar, distraído, que la manga de su camisa había quedado reducida a nada. _«¿Qué importa? ¿Qué importa cuando hay fuego?»_, se dijo, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Tras un segundo se vacilación se tiró al foso como si fuese una piscina.

Una explosión sacudió la superficie de lava, dejando entrever al joven levitando, riendo como un maníaco. Estaba ebrio de poder y se sentía como si fuese capaz de ascender hasta la misma luna. Pero en ese momento no le interesaba. Observó la situación del torreón Alborada a lo lejos y, levitando, comenzó a ir hacia el que había sido su hogar durante toda la criba. Su ropa había sido completamente calcinada, pero su desnudez no importaba mucho, dado las descontroladas llamas que lo cubrían de arriba a abajo. Su cara estaba cubierta por una sonrisa, que dejaba ver la enorme felicidad que sentía. El hambre que había pasado durante los últimos meses le importaba poco, ahora tenía poder, auténtico poder. Sumado a su buena capacidad física, estaba seguro de poder ayudar a sus compañeros. No volverían a sufrir como lo habían hecho en la criba, nunca.

Sin que él se diera cuenta, su actuación había atraído la atención de un mago cercano. _«Vaya, parece que la Luna me va a regalar un piromante recién transformado»_, pensó el hechicero. Una sonrisa psicópata se extendió por su cara.

* * *

Los días pasaron, terminada ya la criba y con los cosechados intentando controlar los nuevos poderes que les habían sido regalados. Una vez pasada la euforia inicial, los cosechados no tuvieron más remedio que comenzar a habituarse a la ciudad mientras el Consejo decidía qué engranaje ocuparían cada uno dentro del reino.

Álvaro ocupó sus días en manejar su dominio de la magia. Durante la criba había ganado un buen dominio de armas, pero a cambio de eso había descuidado enormemente el estudio de hechizos. Había llegado la hora de cambiar eso, y la ayuda de un par de piromantes a los que había llamado la atención su actuación durante su transformación fue enormemente útil. Sus maestros eran jóvenes, de hacía seis cosechas, pero realmente solo eran uno o dos años mayores que el terrícola. Pronto se hicieron bastante amigos, lo que permitió a Álvaro recibir un tour de toda la ciudad.

El día del cumpleaños de Álvaro, apenas un mes después de la salida de la Luna, sus maestros insitieron en invitarlo a la mejor taberna de la ciudad. Al joven le avergonzaba bastante esto, pero no pudo evitar ser arrastrado por la noche hasta el lugar. Pronto se olvidó de su vergüenza inicial y se entregó al hedonismo que inundaba a aquel edificio cada noche, especialmente las de Luna. Sus maestros, que ya eran sus amigos, hicieron lo mismo, y aquella se convirtió en una de las mejores noches de su vida. También sería la última.

Salió de la taberna con un poco más de alcohol en sangre de lo que era recomendable, aunque no le importó mucho. «Ha sido una buena noche, y vaya si estos tipos son divertidos. Menudas juergas saben montar», pensó con una jocosidad fundanda, en parte, en la pequeña borrachera que tenía. Una parte de su mente le decía que no era aconsejable estar en ese estado en Rocavarancolia, pero la deshechó pronto. Al fin y al cabo, el torreón no estaba lejos, y ya no era un simple cosechado, era un piromante. ¿Qué podía pasar?

* * *

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, y con la cabeza latiéndole como si se fuese a salir del lugar. _«Maldito alcohol»_, pensó, un poco malhumorado. No recordaba haber llegado al torreón, y, para su horror, descubrió que estaba desnudo, extendido sobre una cama y no podía moverse. La angustia y el miedo comenzaron a extenderse por su cuerpo, hasta que escuchó una voz.

—Al fin despiertas. Vaya cómo has dificultado tu captura, joven piromante. Malditos sean tus maestros —no reconoció la voz, que venía acompañada de algunos sonidos metálicos, pero sus palabras, dichas en tono alegre, no ayudaron a tranquilizarlo. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que estaba en problemas—. Aunque los conozco, no son malos. ¿Cómo que no te han advertido para que estés siempre alerta contra los magos rojos? —sus palabras resonaron en la mente del brujo del fuego durante un instante, inundándolo de horror. Por fin, consiguió abrir los ojos, observando así la estancia. Había un hombre de espaldas a él, manipulando objetos metálicos en una mesa. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que era un mago rojo, y que lo que manejaba eran distintos tipos de cuchillos, bisturís y otros objetos igualmente afilados. El miedo, el terror y el horror se extendieron por su cuerpo, sabedor de lo que le aguardaba. Como si le leyese el pensamiento, el hechicero se giró, con una sádica sonrisa adornando su rostro. Tenía un bisturí, con una hoja algo grande—. Maldito crío, he tenido que esperar unas cuantas horas hasta que se eliminara el alcohol de tu organismo, aunque tus órganos ya tienen que estar en perfectas condiciones —se sentó al lado del aterrado joven. No podía creerse que, después del hambre y los monstruos de la ciudad, su destino fuese acabar así. Intentó moverse, pero ni una sola fibra muscular de su ser sguió su orden. Su asesino lo miró con una sonrisa que intentaba ser tranquilizadora, aunque más bien era siniestra—. Estas inmovilizado con un hechizo de mi invención, así que no gastes energía. Solo podrás mover los ojos.

Sin embargo, su inmovilidad no impidió que sintiese cómo su piel era rasgada por el bisturí. Poco a poco, conforme más y más cortes se producían en su cuerpo, la sangre fue manchándolo por completo, al igual que a las sábanas. Un dolor inimaginable le llegaba al cerebro con cada corte y con cada órgano, o con cada trozo de órgano, que su asesino le arrancaba cuidadosamente, casi con mimos. Pronto se dio cuenta que usaba el bisturí y la magia con el objetivo de mantenerlo vivo, aunque no le importaba. El dolor era tan grande que eclipsaba a todo lo demás. Quería gritar y retorcerse, pero lo único que podía hacer era soltar silenciosas lágrimas que no podían hacer nada para aliviar su sufrimiento. El hechicero ignoraba estas lágrimas y el dolor que se veía a través de los ojos del piromante, estando atento únicamente a que los órganos no se dañasen y que el joven no quedase sin vida. Los hechizos de magia roja eran mucho más efectivos si se usaban órganos vivos.

No tardó mucho rato en acabar, tras lo cual fue a lavarse la sangre que tenía encima. En ningún momento dirigió una mísera mirada hacia el cuerpo agonizante. Había cumplido su cometido, lo que pasase con él a partir de ese momento no era asunto suyo.

El dolor no dejó que Álvaro se enterase de casi nada de esto. Estaba cubierto de su sangre, y sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. La tristeza, el horror y el odio consumían su ser, pero todavía era incapaz de hacer otra cosa que soltar lágrimas en silencio. Recordó la cara de su familia, la de los amigos que había hecho en el torreón y la de sus jóvenes maestros, sin poder creer que su vida fuese a terminar así. Para cuando se fue el mago rojo no le quedaban suficientes energías ni siquiera para odiarlo. Solo podía limitarse a sufrir y observar sus cortes, su sangre, esperando lentamente la llegada de la muerte.

Escuchó un par de chillidos y, a continuación, sintió varias patas corretear por su abdomen. Para su horror se dio cuenta de que eran ratas, una variedad especial de ratas rocavarancolesas, con mucha más mala uva y bastante más mala leche que las de sus homólogas terrestres. Cuando sintió un par de mordiscos en la raja a través de la cual le habían quitado el riñón derecho sintió ganas de gritar ante el dolor que lo invadió. Las ratas, ajenas a esto, siguieron devorando la carne de la herida.

Retorciéndose interiormente de dolor, Álvaro no pudo hacer más que esperar a que la muerte la muerte lo liberara. Por desgracia para él, todavía debería ser paciente. La magia del hechicero le daría tiempo suficiente como para verse morir poco a poco...

* * *

**Notas de autor: **es probable que reescriba la historia alguna vez, pero necesitaba poner esto aquí debido a una página que predice la muerte. A mí me ha dicho que me emborracharía en un país extranjero y me robarían los órganos, pero la anestesia me despertaría a tiempo de verme cubierno de cortes y sangre y me daría tiempo a verme morir lentamente. Al leer eso solo he podido pensar "¡Voy a torturar así a un personaje!" y, bueno, aquí está el resultado xD


End file.
